Supernatural In the woods
by WildCherrys
Summary: A young girl named Saylor who runs into a trouble-sum house where she is in need of sam and dean. Reviews needed :)
1. Chapter 1

The sun leaked though the trees as they drove down a long drive way, Saylor's eyes fixed on the house that was sitting at the end of the drive way. The car slowly stopped as her father set his hand on her arm and spoke. "Everything's going to be ok…I promise you will love this place." He slowly got out of the car as he met the realtor. Her father Ben wasn't tall but skinny though as he stood a little shorter than the realtor. "She would be taller than anyone in those whore heels" Saylor thought to herself as she brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes and slid her sunglasses down as she got out of the car slamming the door behind her making them both take a glance at her. Looking up at the huge log house she took in a deep breathe trying to take it all in…living in the middle of nowhere, no friends, no life.

Hearing her father walk up behind her reaching over her shoulder holding out the house key waiting for her to grab it. She didn't want it. She didn't want to live in this huge house by herself. Her father would be gone on business trips for months on end. That's all she knew. Saylor's mother had passed away on her 6th birthday leaving her alone with her workaholic father. Grabbing the key she walked up to the wooden door and unlocked it.

As soon as she turned the door knob and pushed the door open. There was a gust on something. Something she couldn't tell what. But whatever it was it wasn't good. Looking inside at the dark cold house she froze, not able to move one bit as her chest became heavy. "What do you think" The voice snapped her out of whatever she was in as she heard the realtor's car leave. Her father walked in the house and turned on the living room lamp and started to open all the curtains. The houses darkness started to slowly go away as she stepped into the house she looked around more. It was a nice house…big

As they got the car unloaded her father said his goodbyes and he was gone, a month he had told her, only a month and he would be back, but she knew it would be longer. Dragging her bags up the stairs to her bedroom slipping up the stairs the whole way. When she final got to her room she dropped her bags on the floor and let out a huge sigh looking around at the emptiness. One large bed was lying in the corner and that was it. No color just wood…everywhere

Sitting on the end of her bed dropping her head into her hands she felt the tears form in her eyes hated being alone 24/7. Not moving she felt a set of hands slowly slid up her back as she jumped up turning around. There was nothing there. Swallowing hard she looked around fear over coming her. "Those damn ghost stories good one Saylor watch another one why don't cha!" she cursed at herself and shook her head opening a box and started unpacking a few things. 'thump' She heard the sound out in the hallway. Staring at her half opened door she heard it again 'thump' 'thump' slowly getting to her feet she walked to her door looking out into the hallway. 'Thump' 'Thump' The sound started to get louder and faster, Getting closer to her. 'THUMP' It stopped right in front of her as her she started to breath faster and harder frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she was hearing The around her got cold as she got chills up her legs slowly creeping up her arms letting out a staggered breath she could see it in the air. 'thump thump thump thump thump' The sound of something running at her slamming the door and locking it the sound stopped.

She had to shake it off "Its all in your head saylor…its all in your head" That's what father use to tell her when she was younger after seeing and hearing her dead mother everyday. Not so much anymore though. Shaking her head she walked over to her boxes and started to un pack them finding her old radio plugging it in and started to play some music.

Music was blaring throughout the entire house as she danced cleaning up at the same time. The music started to cut out as she stopped running back upstairs to check her radio the music stopped as soon as she got to her bedroom door. She tried turning it back on a few times before slamming it on the dresser cursing under her breath "Stupid piece of shit...work" Following the cord she noticed it had came unplugged. "What the…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before the radio started blaring even louder than before. Covering her ears as she stared at the unplugged radio as it shut off again. Slowly she reached for the radio as it turned on again blaring music she had never heard before. Grabbing the radio she ran downstairs and out the front door throwing it into the yard as it broke into pieces.

The sun had just started disappearing behind the trees that surrounded the house. Turning back around staring at the inside of the now dark house she didn't want to go back in but she had no chose.


	2. Meeting her fate

Clenching her crystal that was hanging around her neck she locked the door behind her as she walked slowly over to the bottom of the stairs staring up at them.

"…hey…"

She heard the voice travel down the stairs. She didn't move.

"…hey Saylor…"

She clenched her crystal harder backing up slowly as she back against the wall and slid down it wrapping her arms around her legs pulling her face into her knees.

"This isn't happening Saylor…This isn't real. It was never real. There just in your head Saylor You can't see them…you can't hear them…"

She kept telling her self that over and over again until

"HEY!"

was screamed into her right ear making her jump running up stairs slamming her door locking it jumping onto her bed pulling her sheets over her head clenching her eyes shut. Soon all the sounds and voices had stopped as she slowly fell asleep.

Feeling warmth sliding down her back and a sharp pain run down her back her eyes slowly opened as she sat up looking around at the pitch black bedroom. Picking up her phone she saw it was around 3am. Getting out of and opening her bathroom door she walked in flipping on the light as her closed closed right after.

"Too bright"

She spoke as if a zombie reaching up stretching but in mid-stretch she stopped flinching as pain shot down her back again.

"what the fuck!"

she spoke out loud slipping her hand up her back as she felt her t-shirt slowly unstick from her back turning around she saw the entire back of her shirt was dark red from dried blood. Slowly pulling her shirt off she saw scratches deep scratches all up and down her back. Just staring she didn't know what to do. Starting to shake from fear she walked over to the shower turning it on stripping her clothes off getting into the warm water. Watching the red water pour down her legs and into the drain she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Wrapping a towel around her torso as she stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom sitting on the edge of her bed. Her phone was beeping as she picked it up she saw she had missed a phone call. It was her best friend missy. She had missed her. Now she was two states away from her.

"God I hate Michigan"

She spoke just laying back down onto her bed hoping to get some more sleep. Staring out her window as she watched the sunrise. Getting dressed she headed down the stairs as she walked into the kitchen and opened up the cabinets they were empty.

"Of course…"

Walking past the front door she looked at it thinking about the radio she had thrown out into the yard last night. Walking up to the door she had opened it walking onto the porch staring at the broken pieces on the dead grass. 'honk honk' a car had honked it horn twice as she saw two cars driving down her drive way one was her own car. As the cars stopped her brother got out of her car and walked up the porch throwing the keys at her.

"Aye sis hows the house going?"

Saylor looked at the women who was sitting in the other car her sister in-law they call it but she didn't like her one bit no one did. That's why her brother had moved away in the first place.

"Its fine.."

He just shook his head and laughed

"If you say so...this house looks pretty scary if you ask me"

He gave her a wave and walked back to her wife's car and got in and left. Her brother Jase wasn't the best at conversations.

Turning around she locked the front door and hopped in her car ready to get away from that house as soon as possible. Heading down the road she was hoping to run into a town a store anything. Before she knew it an hour pasted and she had come across a small town.

Parking in front of a small coffee shop she took a glance into the big glass windows as she walked past it seeing two men staring at her through it. "cute" she thought to herself and smiled at them walking into the grocery store.

As she was walking out the doors and down the side walk her arms full of bags walking up to her car she had managed to get her keys out of her pocket but didn't manage to hold onto them as they fell onto the ground.

"Fuck me!"

Growled and tried to pick them up as a hand reached down and picked them up for her. Looking up she saw a tall man standing in front of her. He was gorgeous.

"Let me help you"

Spoke with a smile unlocking the car and opened the door for her. As she set the bags inside of her car she smiled taking the keys from him.

"Thanks…"

he smiled as another man walked up aside of him almost as tall as the first man. He was just as gorgeous. She could tell they had to be brothers

"Im sam by the way."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak the brother elbowed sam

"Come on man we have work to do.."

Sam nodded and smiled at Saylor one last time as they started to walk away.

"Sam what the hell are you doing were in the middle of a huge case and you want to hit on some girl. Come on man your turning into me more and more each day."

Sam laughed and shook his head

"I wouldn't want to turn into you and no I wasn't hitting on her…I just have a feeling there is something way off about that girl. I can feel it"

Dean shook his head as he got into their Impala. Sam watched the girl as she got into her car and drove away. He sighed getting into the car as well.


End file.
